Nueva Vida
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un espia normal hasta que el día de su cumpleaños descubre que tiene un hermano y se tiene que pasar por el.¿Como sera llevar una vida normal?-FAIL SUMARY y FAIL TITULO. Entren y comenten
1. Chapter 1

Pensaba que nunca llegaría a hacer esto. Estoy al límite. Decido escribir mi vida por si algún día figura en los libros de historia, sale pública en alguna revista que nadie lee o en las noticias.

Cuando hablan de una historia de espías, te imaginas acción, misterio, emoción…..Nada más lejos de la realidad, ¿sabes? He sido toda mi vida una rata que filtra información para otros. Nunca he tenido una vida normal, mis padre también son espías y pensaron que su querido hijo también querría ser como ellos. Gran equivocación. Pero quiero darles las "gracias" ya que por ellos estoy en esta situación. También quiero dar las gracias a mis primeras y últimas amigas, Tresa y Sophie y sobre todo, quiero darle las gracias a Alfred, mi único y genuino Hero. A ti también te doy las gracias querido lector, pero cuando acabes la historia estare muerto.

Te dejo mi historia por si sacas algo bueno de ella.

Londres, 3 de Marzo

Arthur Kirkland


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas:_Bueno, no quiero aburrir mucho asi que intentare no entretenerme. Hetalia no me pertenece y la trama original, tampoco, pertenece a mi amiga Shopie Bonnefoy(Para que veas que Tresa Laurinaitis cumple sus promesas) Reviews abajo.

PD: No critiquen mucho el acento de Su-san^^

-¡Feliz dieciocho cumpleaños. Arthur!

Mis padres eran muy ruidosos, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ser espías. Me habían llevado a una tetería para celebrarlo. Yo prefería haber ido a un pub, pero que se le va a hacer ya que mis padres habían alquilado una sala solo para nosotros tres y yo no podía negarme.

-Veras, hijo, tenemos algo que decirte…..-empezó mi madre- Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo

-Decidlo del tirón-Dije bebiendo algo de té.

-Tienes un hermano pequeño, que nació hace 15 años. No podíamos con otro niño y lo dimos en adopción en cuanto nació. Ahora ha desaparecido y la agencia cree que es por vuestro parecido. Al principio convencimos a sus padres de que se había ido de excursión pero ya ha pasado una semana y están muy preocupados.

Me tragante con el té, ¿cómo tenían la sangre fría de ocultármelo durante tantos años? Seguramente si no hubiera desaparecido no lo sabría nunca.

-¿Y para que me contáis esto, bastards?

-Hijo, se que estas enfadado, pero lo que queremos es que te hagas pasar por él mientras que en la agencia intenta salvarle.

-¡Bloody Hell! Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. Para mí es un simple desconocido y para vosotros también, ya que no sabíais nada hasta ahora.

-Hijo, mira esto como una oportunidad para ser un chico normal, como siempre deseaste.

¿Ser un chico normal? La cosa es que si me hago pasar por mi "hermano" hasta que aparezca me libro de ser espía. Es una buena propuesta.

-Acepto-Dije mirándolos fijamente.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo mío. Siempre has sido un perfecto caballero.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo, después de educarme como espía toda mi vida? Ningún espía se niega a realizar una misión, son órdenes.

Mi madre saco unas fotos del bolso.-Aquí hay unas fotos de Peter y su familia. Su padre Berwald y su esposa Tino.-Me tendió un paquete.-El uniforme del instituto y algunas ropas. Y ahora suerte, Arthur

Mi padre me acompaño afuera donde esperaba un coche que me llevaría a mi nueva casa. He de reconocer que librarme de mi estúpida familia y tener una vida normal, aunque fuera por un tiempo, era una idea que me entusiasmaba. En el coche observe las fotos. Debo admitir que nos parecíamos en el físico, pero ya está. Él no tenía que preocuparse de genios malvados o documentos secretos. Solo debía preocuparse por gustarle a una chica o el próximo examen.

Llegue a mi nueva casa por la noche, así que no se veía bien. Bueno, por lo menos no es un piso superpequeño donde un caben más de cuatro personas. Se veía grande y lujosa. Mire si en el paquete venían las llaves. ¡Shit! No me apetecía que montaran una escena. Llame al timbre y espere. Oí unos pasos apresurados, que se dirigían hacia la puerta y en el umbral apareció un hombre de ojos violetas y cabellos claros.

-¡PETER!-Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi-¡Has vuelto! ¡Berwald, corre mira, Peter ha vuelto!

-¿T'no, 'stas s'guro?-Se oyó desde dentro de la casa

-Claro que estoy seguro, Su-Me cogió de la mano y me arrastro hasta el salón donde había un hombre rubio con los ojos azules. Era tan amenazante que empecé a temblar

¿P'ter, t' 'ncuentras b'n?

-So…solo estoy algo cansado-Y era cierto, eran demasiadas emociones en un día.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación. Su, ¿podrías calentar la sopa?

-Sí, q'rda.

-No me gusta que me llames así Su. Soy un hombre.-Contesto enfadado mientras me guiaba por las escaleras.-Ponte cómodo, ahora te sube Su el plato de sopa.-me indico el cuarto que había enfrente de las escaleras.-Te quiero hijo.-Dijo volviendo a bajar.

Entre en el cuarto. Era amplio y poco recargado. Las paredes eran de color azul claro y los muebles eran de color crema. Deje el paquete en la cama y empecé a sacar la ropa. Había unos cuantos vaqueros y camisetas estilo marinero. Los coloque en el armario. Había más ropa pero me queda pequeña. Me fije que el uniforme no estaba en el armario. Tal vez nunca llego a casa. Bueno, Peter, te prometo que te salvare. Observe la estantería. Tenía libros de Shakespeare y de Connan Doyle. Bien, por lo menos tendría una distracción. Tenía figuritas de hadas, un vikingo y un troll.

En la mesa tenía varios marcos de fotos. En una foto salían Peter, Tino y Berwald junto a tres personas más. En otra estaba debajo de un árbol junto a dos chicas que parecían compañeras de colegio. En otra salía un chico rubio a media melena y ojos azul claro.

"¿Quién será este chico?"-Pensé cogiendo la foto. De repente oí unos ruidos en la calle. Deje la foto en su sitio y me asome a la ventana pero no vi nada extraño. Iba a cerrar cuando algo me golpeo en la cabeza. Era una nota que decía "mira hacia abajo". Así lo hice y sin previo aviso alguien me beso en los labios.

-What are you doing, bastard?-Dije apartando al extraño de mi cara.

-Peter, mon amour, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí, de tu novio, Francis?

¡QUÉ~! No imaginaba que Peter tuviera pareja, pero un chico…. Bueno, tenía el ejemplo en casa así que no le parecería extraño. No me había fijado que Francis había entrado en la habitación y me había abrazado.

-Oye, Peter-Me susurro al oído con voz sensual-Te he echado de menos, ¿dónde has estado?

-Yo…yo…¡Apártate, stupid frog!-Dije empujándole

-Veo que todavía estas cansado, mon pettit prince. Hablaremos mañana en clase-Me volvió a besar y se fue por la ventana.

Estaba tan confuso y cansado que me tumbe encima de la cama y me quede dormido

**KeepSmilingForTheWinter: **Si, habra UsUK, pero todavia queda un poco para eso

**Yuki-chan:** Espero que te guste esta continuacion?..Principio? Yo tampoco lo tengo claro

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperté, note que me había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, alguien me había tapado con una manta. Me incorpore y no reconocí los muebles ¿Dónde diablos estoy? De pronto de acorde. Tenía un hermano pequeño y me había hecho pasar por él. Me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela de la escuela. Era sencillo, pantalones y jersey marrón claro y chaqueta morada. Me fije en el escudo de la escuela, era una gran W y debajo ponía "Academia World". Un nombre un tanto extraño para una escuela pero bueno. Me peine un poco y baje a la cocina.

-Good morning-salude

-Buenos días hijo, ¿con ganas de volverá la escuela?-Me pregunto Tino mientras me ponía enfrente un vaso de zumo y tortitas.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas…eh…mamá-Dije sonriendo.

-No debí dejar a Su que te enseñara a Hablar-Contesto sacudiendo la cabeza. Empecé a comer pero me di cuenta de una cosa

-¿Papa no baja a desayunar?

-No hijo. Hoy tenía que cerrar un trato importante con otra empresa y se fue antes.-Iba a preguntar si él trabajaba, pero llamaron al timbre

-Ya vo~y- Dijo Tino dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Hola Ice ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? Pasa, pasa. Estábamos desayunando, ¿quieres algo?

El visitante entro en la cocina. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo. Great, así le podría sacar información. Tenía el pelo corto y gris y los ojos violetas. Me parecía haberle visto en algún sitio ¡This is! Estaba en una de las fotos de Peter, así que sería algún familiar.

-Acabo de desayunar, tía. Venía a acompañar a Sea al instituto.-Dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Ice? Todavía no se lo hemos contado a nadie.

-Noru dice que tus gritos despertaron al Gran Trol

-¿Si? Siento que tu padre se despertara. Dile que os invito a cenar esta noche para celebrar el regreso de Peter .Y tú, Peter, vas a llegar tarde si no acabas ya. –Dijo dando unas palmadas.

Me termine el zumo y deje todo en el fregadero. Luego me dirigi a la puerta, seguido de Ice y Tino.

-Hoy llegare tarde así que Ice te pediría que le acompañes hasta casa. ¿Peter, tienes las llaves?

Me quede en silencio pensando en una escusa para decir que no las tenía

-Se las dejo en clase-Dijo Ice mientras se las sacaba del bolsillo.-Iba a devolvértelas pero no te vi.-Me las poso en la mano

-Siempre eres tan despistado, Peter ¿A quién te parecerás?-Dijo empujándome fuera de la casa.-Tened cuidado-Y dicho esto cerró la puerta

-Venga, Peter, las chicas deben de estar esperando.

¿Chi…chicas? ¿Pero el novio de Peter no era el bastard de Francis? Iba metido en mis pensamientos cuando oí el grito de alguien llamándome. Me gire, era una chica de tez morena, cosa que me sorprendió ya que aquí la mayoría eran de piel pálida. Llevaba el pelo rubio sujeto en una trenza.

-¡Peter!-grito abalanzándose sobre mi-¡Has vuelto! Ah, hola Einar-dijo mirando a Ice, así que Einar.

-Hola Sophie.-Contesto el aludido secamente

-Pet~, Pet~, has vuelto. Te echaba de menos-Dijo abrazándome.-Te noto tenso. Mi hermano no te habrá hecho nada ¿verdad? –Me miro seria-Mira por ahí viene

Me di la vuelta y vi a Francis doblando la esquina. En cuanto me voy acelero el paso

-Mon pettit princ, veo que ya estas mejor-Miro a Sophie- Bonjour, hermanita. Pensaba que iba a poder acompañar a Peter, pero veo que lo has acaparado-Reanudó la marcha hasta el instituto.-Por cierto, mon amour, hace mucho que no te robaba un beso-Soltó una carcajada y se fue corriendo

-Vuelve aquí, Francis-Sophie estaba enfadada.-Je te deteste-Dijo sacando la lengua. -Vámonos, Pet, o llegaremos tarde-Me agarro del brazo y me obligo a andar. Einar iba a mi lado en silencio y Sophie estaba colgada a mi brazo. Fuimos caminando hasta que Sophie se paro en una casa.

-Qué raro, Tresa no está-comento Einar

-Estarán discutiendo otra vez, no sé como luego se llevan bien

-Estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció una chica de espaldas. Tenía el pelo castaño a media melena

-Como aparezcas en el instituto así vestido, te puedes despedir de tu Barbie Princesa. La awesome yo se va. Os veo luego-Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a nosotros.- ¡Peter!-Me abrazo y me miro a los ojos. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules- ¿Te has puesto lentillas?- ¡Shit! Peter tenía los ojos azules y yo los tenia verdes- Te quedan awesome así-Se separo de mi y se puso al lado de Einar. Empezaron a hablar del incidente en casa de Tresa. Mientras, Sophie me iba contando lo que me había perdido esta semana

-…y menos mal que Matthew también ha faltado, porque sino Francis se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Mira que manchar así el nombre Bonnefoy

-¿Quién es Matthew?

-El menor de los gemelos americanos, la verdad es que no llama mucho la atención

-¿Y Francis va a por él? –pregunte

-Eso se rumorea, por eso no quiero que estés con él. Además creo creo que mi hermano no va a conseguir nada, dicen que Matthew va detrás de Tresa

-La awesome yo no tiene ningún interés en él-dijo Tresa-Y ahora daos prisa, ya sabes cómo es el profesor de matemáticas

Daba la casualidad de que los cuatro íbamos a la misma clase. Suerte que me sentaba con Einar, creo que no hubiese aguantado a otra persona. Observe la clase, todos parecían niños pijos que sus padres les había dejado en el instituto como una cura de humildad. Me entere que había varios internos, tanto alumnos como profesores. Mire a Einar y le vi metiendo algo en la cartera

-¿Qué haces Ice?-él se giro sorprendido

-Yo solo saco el libro de matemáticas- Iba a preguntar algo más pero el profesor entro en clase

-Examen sorpresa, guarden todo y dejen encima de la mesa un bolígrafo-Observe al profesor mientras repartía los exámenes. Parecía el típico soldado que ves en las películas antiguas. Llevaba una cruz de hierro en el pecho. Tenía el pelo muy engominado peinado hacia atrás y usaba gafas de pasta rojas.

-Espero que este preparado, señor Oxentierna. No crea que se va a librar del examen solo por haber faltado una semana.- Puso el examen en la mesa, era un examen de trigonometría, no es que fuera un genio pero sabía hacerlo

-Pueden empezar y señor Vargas no responda" Ve~" a todo.

Empecé el examen por los ejercicios que me parecían más fáciles. No sabía cómo iba Peter en esta materia así que por lo menos intente sacar un aprobado. Estábamos en silencio cuando se oyó el piar de un pájaro. El profesor se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la mesa de Tresa

-Señorita Laurinaitis, ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de traer mascotas a clase?

-La awesome yo tiene un as en la manga-Saco de la mochila una hoja impresa-El profesor de lengua me firmo una awesome autorización para poder traer a mi Girlbird.

-¿Y por qué no lo deja en casa?

-La última vez, la awesome yo se encontró a Girlbird teñido de rosa-Todos nos reímos al imaginarnos la escena.-Por eso me lo traigo a clase

-Veo que la autorización es autentica, ¿alguien más la tiene?-Einar se levanto con la misma hoja, También vi a un chico medio adormilado levantándose y un chico latino. El profesor leyó las autorizaciones y se las devolvió.- Puede sacar sus mascotas y volver al examen- Vi como Tresa sacaba un pollito anaranjado con una gorrita rosa. El moreno saco una tortuga, el chico medio adormilado saco un gato y Einar un pájaro que no sabía de qué especie era, pero Einar solo me dijo "Mr Puffin"

Después del examen, tocaba clase de lengua, la que le impartía un egocéntrico albino, hermano del profesor de matemáticas. Su forma de hablar me recordaba a Tresa

-Veo que habéis tenido un examen. Kesesese~. Pues ya está aquí el grandioso yo para animar esta awesome clase. Feliciano, corrije la primera opinión

Mientras el chico italiano se ponía en ridículo, le pregunte a Einar si Tresa era familiar del profesor de lengua

-¿Con Gilbert? No, los padres de Tresa murieron. Aunque si se sabe que fue Gilbert el que consiguió la casa donde viven ella, su hermano y su primo y les concedió plaza en esta escuela.

-¡Einar! Deje de hablar y corrija la siguiente oración

La clase de lengua fue muy animada, aunque el profesor se pasó con las oraciones que había que analizar. Después de esta clase teníamos un descanso de 15 minutos. Baje con Einar hasta el patio trasero donde había un jardín muy bonito. Einar estaba muy serio, además me apretaba la muñeca con demasiada fuerza.

-O..oye Ice, ¿Dónde me llevas?-le pregunte confundido

-Siéntate.-Me dijo señalando un banco. Mr Puffin se había situado en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-E…esto me está dando un poco de miedo, Ice

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-dijo mirándome fijamente

Solo se oía a Mr Puffin rompiendo frutos. De repente sentí frio, y eso que no se movía ni una hoja

-Se que no eres mi primo. Sea se hubiera ido con Francis en cuanto lo hubiera visto, Sea habría discutido con Sophie por meterse en su vida y Sea nunca preguntaría por la vida de Tresa, por qué fue él quien descubrió su historia. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién eres?

-So…soy el hermano mayor de Peter. Mis padres le dieron en adopción en cuanto nació. Ahora ha desaparecido y me han pedido que me haga pasar por él mientras que lo buscan. Sobre todo para no preocupar a sus padres

-¿Y sabes cómo desapareció Sea?

-No puedo contártelo, Einar-En realidad ni yo mismo sabia por que había desaparecido.-Me gustaría decírtelo pero es confidencial-Me levante del banco con intención de irme

-Peter desapareció en una misión, en Japón. Debíamos vigilar al presidente, debido a una amenaza terrorista. A Peter le secuestraron, diciendo algo de "No deberías haber vuelto Kirkland"-Sus ojos violetas se habían llenado de lagrimas-A mi me dejaron inconsciente. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi casa.

-E…Espera, ¿cómo que de misión?-No…no podían ser…

-Nuestra agencia es muy prestigiosa. Tenemos actores mejores que tú, pero nadie se parecía a Peter.

-¿Vosotros sois espías?-Yo ya no entendía nada.

-Todo por culpa de un tal Arthur Kirkland. Ya habían confundido a Peter varias veces antes de que desapareciera.-Se quedo callado. Había sonado el timbre.-Creo que te podre ayudar, mientras que intento localizarle.-Se levanto y empezó a correr-Por cierto Arthur, ¿Has hecho las tareas?

**Katia-Sue:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y la sigas^^

**Yuki-chan: **No se que me paso con la cabeza con Peter y Francias, pero a que son monos? Ademas lo que Suecia no sepa, no le hara daño^^ Y creo que Arthur nunca averiguara lo que es una vida normal.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

La siguiente clase fue biología, dada por un italiano malhumorado. Resultaba ser el hermano mayor de Feliciano. Solo lanzaba improperios por la boca y se pasaba la mitad de la clase discutiendo con su hermano y el chico de la tortuga

Las otras dos clases fueron libres ya que tanto el profesor de música como el de historia estaban enfermos. La última clase fue gimnasia, que era impartida por una mujer que siempre llevaba una cámara de fotos

-Ten cuidado-Me dijo Einar mientras bajábamos al gimnasio- A Ellizabeta le gusta mucho las relaciones entre dos chicos, así que cuidado cuando estés con Francis aunque…-Abriendo la puerta del gimnasio-parece que hoy va a conseguir un lote-Empezó a reír. Entre a la cancha y mire a las gradas, allí estaban un chico castaño y una ¿chica? Rubia besándose

-Mira, por allí viene Sophie-En cuanto me vio salió corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros

-Pet~, menos mal que Francis se ha puesto malo y se volvió a casa. Por cierto, ¿has visto a los de las gradas? Como venga Kali se va a enfadar

-Creo que no va a tardar-Einar señalo al otro lado de las gradas. Tresa había entrado por la otra puerta y todavía no había visto a la pareja, pero no tardo en verla y se dirigió enfadada hacia ella.

-Venga Pet~, vamos a enterarnos-dijo tirando de mi. Einar se quedo donde estaba, sin ni siquiera mirar al grupo que se estaba formando. Cuando llegue, Tresa se había situado detrás de la ¿chica? Todavía no lo tenía claro.

-Osea Liet, ¿tipo como que te pasa? Has empezado a temblar-El chico que respondía al nombre de Liet señalo a Tresa. Se dio la vuelta- Oh, Kali, ¿tipo como que tal las clases?

-Creo recordar que la awesome yo te dijo que no te pusieras falda, ¿verdad Pols?

-Pero Kali, admite que me queda bien-Dijo levantándose y girando sobre si mismo

-Si no fueras mi primo, ya te hubiese pegado un puñetazo-Tresa ya había cerrado la mano

-Kali, cálmate-dijo el moreno-Él es libre de vestirse como quiera. Además a mí me gusta.- Se levanto y abrazo al rubio

-Liet, no le defiendas, ya soporto bastante de que siendo familia, salgas con él.

-Tresa, estas sacando las cosas de contexto, calmate

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Thoris!-Se iba a lanzar contra él cuando Einar apareció de la nada y la abrazo

-Ya, cálmate. Todo está bien- Tresa no dijo nada, solo empezó a llorar mientras que empezaba a acariciar el pelo de Einar. Tras estar así unos segundos, Tresa se separo y salió corriendo. Einar iba a seguirla pero apareció la profesora poniendo orden.

Fue una clase normal, solo que la profesora vigilaba a Thoris y a Pols por si se volvían a besar y así sacar alguna foto.

Preocupado por Tresa, ya que no había aparecido por clase, me invente la escusa de que estaba aun un poco conmocionado por haber desaparecido para poder hablar con ella. Me le encontré en el mismo jardín donde había hablado con Ice por la mañana. Estaba tumbada en la hierba, observando las nubes mientras que arrancaba briznas de hierba con furia. Me sente a su lado en silencio.

-Sé que me he pasado con ellos, pro no quiero que se metan con Feliks, siempre ha sido el más débil y siento que debo cuidar de él. Ahora no tengo valor de volver a casa.

-Puedes venir a mi casa-le dije. No sabía si Peter hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero me daba igual.-My mother ha organizado una fiesta para celebrar que he vuelto, seguro que no le importa que vengas. También se podrían venir Sophie y Francis- dije sonriendo

Tresa se incorporo para mirarme con cara sorprendida. Me quede hechizado por sus ojos azules.

-¿Te han cambiado por otra persona? No pareces tú. Hasta te han crecido las cejas-se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Resople, se habían metido mucho con mis cejas, pero a mí me gustaban

-Entonces qué, ¿adeptas mi propuesta?

-Claro que si, Peter.-Se levanto y me tendió la mano.- Voy a aprovechar que Liet y Pols tienen hoy gimnasia para coger algo de ropa y mi neceser para la noche. Así que venga-Me levanto del suelo-La awesome yo no tiene ganas de esperar.

Salimos del instituto minutos antes de que acabaran las clases. Su casa estaba cerca del instituto, así que mientras esperaba que recogiera sus cosas, veía salir a los alumnos. De la clase, solo reconocí al chico del gato. Vi a Einar que venía corriendo. Llevaba tres carteras ¡Shit! Me había olvidado de ellas.

-Creo que sin esto no vais a hacer nada-dijo una vez que llego a mi lado y recobro el aliento-Dale la suya a Tresa.-Me las dio y se sentó en el poyete de la verja de la casa de Tresa.

-¿Esperas algo, Ice?-le dije, intentando no parecer descortés

-Le dije a tía Fin que te acompañaría a casa.-Dijo sonriendo

Tresa salió poco después, llevaba una bolsa de deporte y de había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un pañuelo gris en el cuello, un vestido del mismo tono y una chaqueta roja. Cuando vio a Einar su cara se puso del mismo color que la chaqueta. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Te quedas a comer, Ice?-Le pregunte

-No, tengo que decirle a mis padres que venimos a cenar, además tengo que darle clases a Evan.

-No entiendo porque le tienes que dar clases si su hermano mayor es el profesor de Biologia, Lovino.- Intervino Tresa

-El mismo me lo pidió. Hasta luego.-Dijo marchándose calle arriba.

Entramos en casa después de varios intentos de abrir la puerta. Había una nota en la cocina. Era de Tino, diciendo que me preparara la comida. No es que fuera un gran cocinero, pero los que probaban mi comida, extrañamente tenían que ir al hospital.

-Si quieres puedo preparar yo la comida-dijo Tresa-Tú si quieres ve a cambiarte

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, eres la invitada.

-Conozco tus artes culinarias, mejor que me encargue yo.-dijo sonriendo

Subí a cambiarme mientras que de la cocina ascendía un olor muy apetecible. Me puse una camiseta azul claro y unos vaqueros. Me estaba mirando al espejo cuando oí la voz de Tresa.

-¿Quieres algo de té?

-Yes, please-Iba a bajar cuando me llamaron al móvil-¿Si?

-_Hello Iggi_-No me gustaba el mote que me habían puesto mis padres.

-Hi, mom

-_¿Qué tal tu primer día?_

-Good. He descubierto varias cosas interesantes sobre Sea…

-_¿Sobre quien, darling?_

_-_Sobre Peter. Es un chico con suerte, con unos padres que se preocupan por él, con unos buenos amigos…

-_¿Le tienes envidia?_

-¿Qué…? No, claro que no.-En realidad si le tenía mucha envidia

-_Iggi, nos tenemos que ir, cuídate_

-Bye mom- Colgué y tire el móvil a la cama. Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor. Allí ya estaba Tresa sentada en una silla con la comida servida.

-Venga, a la awesome yo no le gusta la comida fría.-Empezó a comer y la imite.

-It`s great Tresa-se sonrojó

-Mu…Muchas gracias, Peter. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-Sin esperar respuesta, cogió la botella y empezó a servir

-No deberías tomarte tantas molestias

-Es mi rutina de cada día. Liet cocina, yo sirvo y Pols limpia. Algunas veces cocino yo así que para mí esto no es ningún problema. -Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

La comida fue sublime, Tresa era muy buena cocinera. Después de comer estuvimos tomando algo de té con pastas que había hecho ella. Estábamos charlando tranquilamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-Sea~. Estamos en casa

-Welcome parents. Estamos en la cocina.-Tino y Berwald entraron a la cocina

-H'ola Tr'sa.

-Hola señor Berwald, señor Tino.

-¿Te has vuelto a pelear, verdad?-Tino se sentó a su lado-Feliks se ha vuelto a poner falda, como si lo viese.

-Así es. Y lo peor es que ahora Liet le apoya. Desde que empezaron a salir, Liet le consiente todo.

-S'guramente tu 'ncontraras a 'lguien

-Espero que sea así, señor Berwald.- Desvió la mirada sonrrojada. Seguramente pensaría en Einar.

-Bueno, ahora todo el mundo fuera de la cocina.- Dijo Tino levantándose de la silla. –Tengo que preparar la cena y como conozco a Su y Den tendré que hacer comida a montones.

-¿Tenies una reunión familiar? Entonces será mejor que me valla, tal vez podría ir a casa de Poli y Fran-Tresa se levanto con ademan de irse

-¡No!-grite-Note vallas, por favor-Me puse rojo al ver que todos me miraban-Esto… Tenesmos que hacer un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Valla hijo, si no te conociera diría que te gusta Tresa-Tino me abrazo.-Mi pequeño ha crecido tan rápido

-S'ras un buen 'sposo- Berwald me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Creo que malinterpretan las cosas, señores-Me cogió de la mano-Venga, empecemos-Me saco de la cocina y me llevo hasta la habitación

-Tranks Tresa. Mis padres pueden ser algo…

-¿Pesados? Si, como todos. Seguramente mis padres serían igual

Me quede en silencio. Einar me había dicho que sus padres habían muerto. Vi como se acercaba a la estantería. Cogió la figura del hada y comenzó a girarla

-Recuerdo cuando te regale la figura. De pequeña me gustaba imaginar que existían y tenía un hada para mi sola.

La mire detenidamente. Algunos me llamaban loco cuando decía que veía seres imaginarios. Parecía que teníamos más en común de lo que pensaba. Sentía algo extraño por ella, pero sabía que no era correspondido. Tresa sentía algo por Einar, de eso estaba seguro

-¿No te quitas la chaqueta?¿No tienes calor?

-¿Eh? No…para nada-Estaba algo confundida por la pregunta-¿En seria va a venir Einar?-Se puso roja- Yo no debería estar aquí. Se lo importante que son las reuniones familiares, Así que haremos los deberes y me iré a casa de Poli. La iré llamando-Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

¿Cómo me podía afectara tanto una persona?¿Esto es a lo que llaman "estar enamorado"? Pero no podía hacerle eso a Einar. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar aquí. Además tenía que seguir fingiendo que me gusta Francis, aunque no sé cómo le aguanta Peter. Un piar me saco de mis pensamientos. Observe al polluelo de Tresa, parecía uno normal, sin muchas complicaciones. Lo cogí para examinarlo pero me empezó a picotear las manos

-¡Damm it! Encima que te he dado comida. Podrías estar agradecido.-Lo volví a dejar en la cama, cerca de la cartera de Tresa. Me fije que estaba abierta y se entreveían algunas fotos. No debería cotillear pero debía conocer más a la gente que me rodeaba, así que debía dejar a un lado mi educación. Mire con detenimiento las fotos. La primera era una de Tresa con Thoris y Feliks. Parecía reciente, no pasaría de un año. La siguiente eran ella y su hermano vestidos con uniforme de primaria, parecía su primer día de clase. La siguiente era de Tresa sujetando a un niño pequeño ¿Quién sería? Que yo supiera Tresa solo tenía un hermano. No pude seguir mirando las fotos ya que Tresa había vuelto y me las había arrebatado de las manos.

-Pensaba que podía confiar en ti, pero me equivocaba. Pensaba que eras un caballero-Metió las fotos en la cartera y bajo corriendo las escaleras. La oí despedirse y luego la vi irse calle arriba hasta que la perdí de vista. Me sentía mal por haberlo hecho. Parecía que lo había pasado mal y solo se sentía bien con su familia y amigos.

-¡Peter!-Ese grito de Tino me saco de mis pensamientos.-¡ ¿Puedes ayudar a tu padre en el garaje?

-¡Yes, mum!-Baje las escaleras. Tino estaba parado enfrente de ellas.

-Creo que quiere tener una charla padre-hijo contigo. Te la quería dar yo, pero Su insistió. –Me llevo hasta el jardín trasero.-Suerte-Dijo cerrando la puerta

Me quede quieto, calmándome. Ese hombre daba demasiado miedo. Me acerque temblando al garaje. Berwald estaba cogiendo unas cojas.

-Can…Can I help you?-Él solo asintió y cogí alguna de las cajas que llevaba. Berwald dejo las cajas encima de la mesa. Le imite y las abrí. Estaban llenas de fotos, cogí uno al azar y lo abrí. Eran fotos de Peter de pequeño. Una era de cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Berwald le sujetaba para que no se callera. En otra salía Peter junto a Einar, Sophie y Francis. Parecia carnaval ya que los cuatro estaban disfrazados. Peter iba de marinero, Einar de vikingo, Sophie de bailarina de cabaret y Francis con un esmoquin y llevaba una rosa en la mano.

-Uh…-Berwald intentaba hablar pero no sabía cómo empezar-V'ras ¿R'cuerdas que te d'jimos que er's ad'ptado?-Trago saliva-T'no y yo h'mos p'nsado en ayud'rte a b'scar a tus p'dres. Si tu q'res, cl'ro.

Simplemente asentí, incapaz de hacer algo más. Peter debía sospechar algo dado que no es muy normal tener a dos hombres como padres. Sin darme cuenta, Berwald me había abrazado.

-Prometo no olvidarme de vosotros.-No sabía que mas decir.-Vosotros sois mi familia-Suspire. Mi padre nunca me había abrazado. Además nunca les había dicho que les quería. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar.

-¿P'ter, 'stas ll'rando?-Yo solo le abrace más fuerte. Él me tendió un pañuelo y me limpie las lagrimas. Me llevo hasta la casa y me santo en el sofá mientras Tino me trajo algunas galletas e intentaba consolarme, cosa que consiguió

-Ve a ducharte. Noru tiene que estar a punto de llegar y es muy puntual.-Hice lo que me mando, pensando en relajarme y ansioso por conocer a los invitados.

**Daina-chan:** No esperes que aqui esta la continuacion-se odia por escribir capitulos largos-Transferirte?-se pone a pensar-Tal vez te meta como Oc^^, solo dime pais y te pongo en la Academia World ahora mismo. Yo pensaba poner a un Iggi tipo James Bones, pero si no¿Que gracia tendria esto?-Recuerda que su primera version iba a ser con los Italia-. Y creo que abra mas mama Finlandia,-es que ese papel le pega mucho^^-

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Ya está aquí el Rey!- me sorprendí al oír ese grito. Estaba en el salón, concentrado haciendo las oraciones de Lengua que el bolígrafo se me callo del susto.

-Cállate, idiota-oí decir a otra persona y después se oyó como si golpearan a alguien.

-Hermano, deberías dejar de pegar a Den-dijo Tino-Así no fue como nos educaron.

-Jajajajaja. Noru no golpea tan fuerte como para hacerme daño-Me gire hacia Berwald. Solo puso los ojos en blanco. Guarde todo en la mochila y me dirigí a la entrada. Allí estaban Tino, Einar y dos hombres. Uno era muy alto. Tenía una gran sonrisa, los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, era muy parecido a Berwald, pero era todo lo contrario, el te aportaba seguridad, al contrario que Berwald que hacía que temblaras. En cambio el otro era más pequeño, era muy parecido a Einar. Tenía el pelo corto y unos ojos violetas que parecían indiferentes a todo.

-El alto es Mathias y el bajo Nils- Einar se había puesto a mi lado y me lo había susurrado

-¡SEA~!-Mathias me abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin aliento. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que oí un golpe y Mathias cayó al suelo.

-No te ac'rques a mi h'jo- Berwald había aparecido de la nada y había pegado un puñetazo a Mathias.

-¡Su! Sabes que odio que os peléis.-Tino parecía enfadado- Además la ultima vez tuvimos que comprar un salón nuevo-Berwald no respondió pero sonrojó.

- Nor…Nils, hagámoslo esta noch…-No continuo porque Nils le dio otro golpe

-Idiota.

-Mum…-quería irme de allí cuanto antes-Ice y yo tenemos que hablar del trabajo-Einar me miro, extrañado, pero sabía que el también quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Sí, del trabajo- Tino sonrió- Sube a dejar la mochila a tu habitación y hablad allí hasta que Den se despierte…

Subimos rápidamente y cuando entramos cerré la puerta y corrí las cortinas .Einar me miraba extrañado

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Me..Me ha parecido ver un troll en la entrada.

-¿Pe…Perdona?-Note por su tono de voz que no se creía nada.

Me senté a su lado.-Desde pequeño puedo ver, hadas, elfos, unicornios, todo ese tipo de seres. Me quede de piedra al ver esa…cosa detrás de Nils.- Nunca había visto un troll, ni siquiera uno tan grande, ni siquiera sé como entraba por la puerta

-Den y yo sabíamos que existía-Le mire extrañado-Pero nunca le habíamos visto.

-¡Sea~ Ice~, a cenar! –Aquel aviso de Tino corto mis posibilidades de preguntar más.-¡Den ya se ha despertado!

Llegamos al salón en el mismo momento en el que Tino llegaba con una sopera. Todos los demás estaban sentados. Berwald se sentaba enfrente de Mathias, sonriente, pero todavía se le notaba el ojo morado. Al lado de Mathias estaba Nils, que miraba el plato de forma indiferente. Mire a ambos lados discretamente para ver si el troll seguía allí, pero no había rastro alguno. Einar se sentó al lado de Nils. Me senté enfrente de él, dejando espacio para Tino

-Jajaja ¡Fin, otra cerveza!-Grito Mathias-¡Esta me ha sabido a poco! Auch Noru…. ¡Ah! Hermano como te pasas.- Nils había golpeado a Mathias en la cabeza y Berwald le había pegado una patada debajo de la mesa

-Bueno, Den, calma-Dijo Tino dejando la sopera encima de la mesa- Sea, ¿podrías ir a la nevera a por otra?

-Yes mum

-Ice, llámame "mama"-dijo Nils

-No- Reí interiormente por la respuesta aunque luego me di cuenta que Einar era igual que Peter, seguramente sería adoptado. Fui a por la cerveza de Mathias y empezamos a comer.

-¿Cómo vas con tu libro, Noru?- preguntó Tino para empezar la conversación

-Bien. Estuve en Noruega tres meses estudiando las leyendas

-Jajaja. Noru volvió con 38'5 de fiebre. Entre Ice y yo le cuidamos

-Bebiste llamarme. Os habría ayudado.

-El Rey no necesita ayuda. Solo necesita al guapo Noru y a su hijo Ice.

-Estúpido-Dijeron Nils y Einar a la vez.

-¿C'ndo lo p'blicas?-Pregunto Berwald

-No tengo editorial-Nils bajo la vista algo apenado

-Yo me encargo de eso hermano. Llévalo mañana a la editorial y conseguiré publicarlo.

-Lo h'remos 'ncantados. No h'y prob'ma

-¿Al final cerrasteis el trato?

-Si Noru, aunque costo un poco. Su es muy exigente-Tino sonrió

-¡El Rey solo es exigente en un sitio!-por esto se llevo otro golpe por parte de Nils

-H'y niñ's, 'stupido.- Berwald parecía enfadado.- M'jor q'date c'llado

-Das miedo Su. Vale, ya paro- Berwald solo sonrió, satisfecho

-Ice, Sea, ¿me ayudáis a traer los platos?- Se notaba que a Tino no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Yes mum.- Einar solo asintió. Seguimos a Tino hasta la cocina, allí nos dio los platos de pescado a la plancha que íbamos a tomar. Volvíamos a la cocina a por los siguientes platos cuando llamaron al móvil de Einar

-¿Sophie?

-_Oui, __¿Esta Peter contigo__?_

_-_Sí, estoy aquí.-Por suerte había puesto el altavoz.

-_Escuchad, Francis va hacia tu casa Peter y ya sabes lo que significa_

_-¿_No podéis detenerle?

-_Lo he intentado. Además Kali se fue enfadada. Que chica más rara. Pero conseguimos que hiciera las paces con su hermano._

-Algo es algo. Haremos lo posible para que Fin y Su no encuentren a Francis.

-_Au revoir- _Sophie colgó y yo estaba confuso.

-Einar, ¿qué significa que Francis va a venir?

-Fin y Su no saben nada de vuestra relación

-¡Chicos, ¿os habéis perdido?-Gritó Tino. Fuimos en silencio a coger los platos y seguir cenando. Estábamos en silencio cuando vi la silueta de Francis en el jardín. Me atragante y empecé a toser.

-¿Sea, estas bien?-Tino parecía preocupado

-Ye..Yes. Solo es que olvide una cosa en el jardín-Me levante y me dirigí al jardín. –Ahora vuelvo. -Cerré la puerta tras de mí y fui hacia Francis.

-Peter, mon amou…uf- no le deje acabar ya que le tape la boca y me lo lleve lejos de miradas indiscretas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- -Le pregunte enfadado

-Venir a verte, amour- dijo abrazándome. Intente quitarle de encima pero era más fuerte

-¡Mis padres nos descubrirán, bastard!

-No me importa, ya que mi amor por ti es fuerte- Me iba a besar cuando lo levanto en los aires- ¿Qué…Qué pasa?

Para una persona normal, Francis estaba elevado en el aire, para mí, estaba sujetado de los calzones por un troll. Sonreí al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de Francis por liberarse. En verdad estaba disfrutando de la escena y hasta me daban ganas de reírme a carcajadas. Cuando el troll iba en dirección a la calle se giro y me miro a los ojos. Empecé a temblar levemente y con una inclinación de cabeza le di las gracias. Cuando los vi desaparecer calle abajo volví al salón.

-¿Sea, que ha pasado?-Tino estaba nervioso. Seguramente pensaría que Peter volvería a desaparecer.

-Pensaba que se me había olvidado una cosa pero no era nada. Dije sonriendo y volviéndome a sentar.

La velada terminó tranquilamente, aunque Mathias se llevo algunos golpes más.

-Noru, ¿no os podéis quedar un poco más?

-Jaja, creo que no. El hijo del Rey tiene que ir mañana a clase

-Ice, dime "mama" y nos quedamos

-No-Tino los miro extrañado. Parecía no estar acostumbrado.

-Ad's h'mano-Dijo Berwald empujando a Mathias fuera de la casa.

-Jajaja. Ya nos veremos.-En cuento salieron del jardín delantero, Tino cerró la puerta.

- Sea, a dormir. Tú también tienes que ir a clase.

Subí a regañadientes la escalera. Tenía 18 años, no 15. O espera, ellos creían que tenía 15. En cuanto llegue a la habitación abrí las cortinas y empecé a observar las estrellas. De pequeño soñaba con ser un pirata y había aprendido a orientarme gracias a las estrellas. Baje la vista a la calle, a la luz de una farola había dos personas, una considerablemente alta, que llevaba una bufanda al cuello, cosa un poco extraña ya que aquí no hacia tanto frio. No distinguía si eran hombres y mujeres ya que iban de negro y casi se confundían con el entorno. Solo parecían hablar, pero en un determinado momento la silueta alta pego a la otra con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Mi primer instinto fue de bajar y ayudarla, pero Tino y Berwald estaban en el piso de abajo y no era tan buen escalador como Francis así que me limite a ver la escena.

En cuanto la figura alta se fue, la otra se levanto del suelo, apoyándose en la farola. Me pude dar cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente usaría lentillas. Se limpio la ropa y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Sea, apaga la luz!-Ese aviso me volvió a poner alerta. Empecé a buscar el pijama por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontré debajo de la almohada. Cuando lo vi me quede de piedra. ¡¿Quién podía dormir vestido de marinero? Me lo puse muerto de vergüenza, pensando que acababa de ganar un trauma que tendría que contar luego al psicólogo, aunque por suerte nadie me iba a ver con esto puesto.

-¡PETER OXIENTERNA, APAGA LA LUZ SI NO QUIERES QuE VALLA SU!- Decidí hacerle caso ya que su voz parecía enfadada. Me metí en la cama y enseguida me dormí. Soñé con unos ojos rojos que me vigilaban.

_Reviews?_


End file.
